


One Step at a Time

by Hullabamoo



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullabamoo/pseuds/Hullabamoo
Summary: A new galaxy awaits.





	

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Pathfinder. It's so wonderful to meet you."

The moment she spoke her name, Suvi put the conversation in her mental backseat, a scan of the Scourge surrounding Eos taking its place while she let her mouth run on autopilot. Various first impressions of Sara Ryder were stored along with her thoughts about the almost aggressive patterns the dark energy mass took. Its form that of a predator encircling its prey.

_Careful, Suvi, don't anthropomorphize unless you have the evidence to back it up._

Nose scrunching at the memory of her father's reprimands, Suvi blinked and suddenly refocused on the present. Her thoughts stalled as she recalled and replayed the words spoken, catching enough to form some semblance of a response.

"Oh! That's funny. Me, out there, with the guns and the danger and everything." What a moment to return to. She resisted the urge to wring her hands, instead tapping the fingers of one against the other's palm. Fortunately her answer was accepted, Ryder's hands coming to her hips as she straightened and flashed Suvi a smile.

"I'm pretty good with guns and danger, I could teach you."

Interesting. For once all thoughts of scans and data dropped out of her mind as she raised a brow, studying Ryder's expression for any secondary meaning to her offer. Posture stiff, not as confident as her pose would imply. Smile wide, but not matched by the unsure look in her eyes. Finally, and probably most telling, the tapping of her forefingers against her belt, a nervous pattern that sped up the longer Suvi hesitated.

Conclusion? Adorable. Suvi restrained her smile as she replied, then pretended not to hear the soft, breathy, exclamation of success after Ryder turned and left. She returned to her seat, plugging in the beginnings of an algorithm she'd considered. Then, after a moment of tolerating the weight of his stare, she twisted just enough so Kallo could see her roll her eyes.

"What?"

"What in the world was that?"

"Nothing," she chuckled.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Eos. The vault. The impossible and the beginning of a colony to prove it. _Pathfinder_ had been little more than a dying hope when the Hyperion docked. Each lacking comparison made about Ryder to her father chipped at it even further, leaving folk all but furious at the person they should have been in awe of. Even Suvi had caught a hint of sarcasm in her tone whenever she called Ryder Pathfinder, her elation at finally being in the field not enough to counteract the sorrow of having to turn people into disposable numbers.

Remnant. The radiation lowering. Air so clean her lungs nearly burned. Despite the relentless sun and the static from the still-needed colony shields, Prodromos' newest science team met outside by the small lake. Suvi kept to the back while they spitballed ideas and assignments, trading datapads of scans for initial reports from Promise's logs. Nothing added up, or made sense. And while some of her colleagues groaned and scratched their heads, Suvi's fingers itched with the desire to break it all down. When the numbers don't match--

"--change the numbers."

"What was that?" Head snapping up from a datapad, Suvi glanced around for the source of the voice. There, a little ways off but surrounded by a gaggle of scientists, stood Ryder. Cora flanked her, shaking her head in exasperation while Ryder splayed her hands outwards and gave a little "Eh?" smile.

"Pathfinder. Making up data defeats the purpose of research and ultimately will harm our attempts to understand Remnant technology," SAM droned, a small blue light on Ryder's shoulder pauldron providing a visual focal point. Suvi wandered towards it, dropping the datapads on a nearby crate as she passed.

The circle of bodies parted to let her through, her position on the Tempest well-known amongst her peers. Ryder nodded in acknowledgement as she approached. "It's not making up if we're trying to make it make sense. Does that, uh, make sense?"

Cora opened her mouth, but Suvi beat her to it. "It does. My mother used to say the same thing, though it always sent my dad into a right tizzy."

"Yeah, see! The doc gets it."

"Well I'm glad someone does," Cora sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, but her hand didn't quite cover the smile underneath. "Ryder, Bradley's still waiting to meet with us."

"Right." Grabbing her helmet, Ryder shot Suvi a mock salute and spun on her heels. "Try not to have too much fun, doctor."

Suvi watched them go, eyes caught on the red tips of Ryder's ears. When the numbers didn't match, a good researcher should dig until they did. When a Pathfinder didn't compare, a good person should admit maybe the fault lied with their expectations.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The Tempest started out quiet. Full of people unsure of how to interact outside of their duties. Awkward silences followed forced laughter, everyone shuffling around each other as they struggled to fit together. Conversations were sparse, stilted, and often left more tension than they eased.

It all peaked one dark cycle when Drack, on the escape from Lexi's tests, shouldered his way through a pile of tech Gil had just finished organizing. Sarcasm had quickly filled the air, but the quips had largely been harmless until Liam chipped in, turning the argument into a two-person tag team against their resident optimism expert. Cora's attempts to defend him had only exacerbated the situation, and somehow Peebee's entrance turned the already messy conversation into a full-scale humans vs everyone else snarl fest. Even Vetra got pulled into it, her voice raising far louder than Suvi had ever heard to match the other's.

Eyes wide, fingers tight around an empty coffee cup, and Kallo grumbling over their private channel, Suvi stared at them all from the ramp down to the cargo hold. Their sheer volume masked the hiss of the door behind her and she jumped in shock when someone stormed past.

"Enough!" Decked out in the casual uniform of the Initiative, Ryder stomped to a halt a few paces in front of her. "I don't know how this started but you all-- _umpf_."

Every ounce of authoritative presence Ryder had gathered drained away the instant her boot caught against a scattered piece of tech. Her momentum sent her stumbling forward, and while a quick twist saved her from an outright faceplant, she still hit the floor with a resounding thud. Silence followed the echo through the hold, everyone's attention on the prone form of their Pathfinder.

Then Peebee started laughing.

Drack's deep chortles joined her hiccuping giggles. The hand he had been threatening Liam with slapped against his thigh, while Gil all but doubled over in laughter. Both Cora and Vetra had hands over their mouths, though their shoulders stuttered and shook as they coughed. Liam didn't even try to hide his amusement, eyes shining as he fought for breath and stepped forward to give Ryder a hand.

She took it with a scowl, shoulders hunched and chin tucked into her chest. "Wonderful. No more yelling. Just like I planned."

"If this is a new team management tactic, then I have to advise against it," Lexi said, her voice a hint too high as she came forward to inspect Ryder. "You get into enough trouble as it is."

"Yeah, and, ha, pfft. You, ehe." Bent over the railing of the upper platform, Peebee waved a hand. "Give me a second, still busting a gut."

"You're all so kind." Shoving Liam when he started to chuckle again, Ryder spun on her heel and began her retreat. As she ascended her eyes caught Suvi's, but before she could react they flicked away, Ryder's shoulders hitching even higher while she ducked her head and mumbled a quiet, "Doctor," on her way by.

The room filled with chatter once she left. Everyone broke into smaller groups, angry voices replaced by snorts and guffaws. Nothing had changed, Suvi noted as she shook out her stupor and went for a fresh cup of tea. They were all the same people they'd been five minutes ago. A group with nothing in common but the desire to fight back against fate Andromeda had given them. Still, she thought on her way back to the bridge, a small smile pulling her lips as she saw Ryder hovering over Kallo's chair, maybe there was something beyond commonality that would bring them together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the excitement of Aya's discovery, the Tempest quickly fell back into routine once they hit FTL. Suvi's thumb swiped over the screen, one star chart replacing another, prickles of black and blue marking the Scourge's progress through Onaon. Jaal had offered a few routes through it, but scans were starting to hint at more.

Suvi watched the rising counts of eezo trails through the cluttered Scourge. Then, after a quick copy to her private folder, deleted the report. For once, curiosity could wait. Whatever secrets the Resistance kept, she would leave alone until Ryder finished this trust test.

Hitting the lock on her chair, Suvi stood and stretched. Arms raised high overhead, she sighed and meandered towards the door. Perhaps a walk around the ship would clear her mind.

"Everything alright?"

"All fine. Just going for a quick walk."

"Ah, I see." Attention never turning from the Tempest's controls, Kallo hummed. "Usually you bolt out of here mumbling about compositions and oxygen levels."

Suvi flushed. She had a tendency to pace when near a breakthrough, the thump of her footsteps helping her through any mental blocks. More than once she'd been stopped by a crew member, or herded toward the medbay, whatever conclusion she had about to reach stalled by the distractions. While she appreciated everyone's concern, she was grateful they had all learned to leave her alone.

With a wave to Kallo, she exited the bridge. Her hands bumped against the smooth fabric of her suit, the absence of pockets causing her fingers to curl. Though not Initiative standard, she much preferred the scrubs and flowing labcoats of her Uni days. Dr. Aridana had fielded more than one request to switch over, but Director Tann had vetoed every one. Something unsubstantiated about having to present a cohesive and professional image.

Maybe Ryder would let her bend the rules a little. As she circled the upper floor of the cargo hold, Suvi scanned the area for any sight of her. They had about a day until they reached Harvarl and dark cycle wasn't for another few hours. Considering everyone's habits, Ryder was likely to be around, either helping with the weapon maintenance or setting up some of Cora's drills.

Murmurs and the whisper of cloth drew her attention to a corner of crates. A bench lay between them and the wall, a single lamplight illuminating the numerous parts of a disassembled assault rifle. Standing shoulder to shoulder in the small space, Cora and Ryder worked through the pieces, oiling and inspecting each one as they talked.

About to call out, Suvi paused when Ryder's shoulders bunched and her hands fell to the bench. Hunched over, she shook her head, lips forming words Suvi couldn't quite hear. But she could see the shine to Ryder's eyes, the speed with which she swiped a wayward tear away. Cora set the barrel down and turned to her, palm smoothing over her arm as she whispered.

Whatever she said, it prompted Ryder to slam the bench and drop her head between her elbows, fingers clutching at the back of her head. Her shoulders shook under Cora's hand, and even from her position Suvi could hear soft cries and sniffles. She stood, frozen, until Cora glanced up and their eyes locked.

A sympathetic smile answered her tilted head and Cora mouthed an explanation that made Suvi's heart ache.

_Her family._

_"We stay out of each other's grief,"_ Bradley had said. Yet that hadn't stopped Ryder from offering support when she had started to spiral to the thought of her parents' deaths. She even went as far to pester Suvi for stories, trying to compare the hecticness of five children to twins.

Maybe it had been an attempt to bandage her own grief. Suvi quietly acknowledged what she'd missed before, and vowed to pay more attention in the future.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold didn't begin to describe Voeld. Even with the vault activated and temperatures raised, it still took several layers and a breather mask to ensure they could work without freezing.

Curling her fingers into the insulated lapels of her coat, Suvi squinted at the scanner. She had gathered enough data in the last hour alone to make this excursion with the drill team worth it, the rumble of machinery and shouts from the crew the perfect white noise for her to focus.

"Dr. Suvi Anwar."

Almost too focused. Suvi nearly jumped out of her skin when she registered SAM's call. Hand over her heart, she opened the comm. "Yes, Sam?"

"Are you well? It took fifteen seconds of hails before you responded."

"I'm fine, Sam. Just concentrating on my scans."

"Understood. However, I recommend ceasing and taking cover."

Blood going cold, Suvi snapped her head up. "What do you mean?"

"Incoming!"

Chaos erupted with the guard's cry. Only a few had been assigned to the team to deal with any local wildlife that wandered too close. With the kett's base of operations destroyed and the frontline pushed back more than a hundred kilometers, no one had considered needing a full complement of soldiers. But as a kett cruiser came screaming into view, SAM's analysis in Suvi's ear proved just how much of a mistake that was.

"Dr. Suvi Anwar, please take up a position to the south of the camp." Monotone against the panicked thumping of her heart, SAM directed Suvi to a pile of crates. Several of the crew scrambled into cover next to her, the few with weapon's training joining the guards in facing the kett pouring from the ship.

They broke formation in seconds, a spray of bullets puncturing the hydraulic lines of the drill and spraying superheated liquid everywhere. It snap froze in the next heartbeat, shattering more than one guard's shield and leaving them vulnerable to the kett swarming in from all sides.

Prayer on her lips, Suvi pressed flush to a crate. Either death or capture awaited her, and given what they had recently learned about the kett, she couldn't decide which was worse.

"Dr. Suvi Anwar, please maintain position. ETA in 3...2...1...contact."

The roar of an engine filled the air, followed by the screech of grinding gears. Hissing and pops joined the cacophony of gunshots, blue light flashing against the grey-green of Voeld's sky. An explosion rocked the ground, ice creaking under her feet as a wave of heat rushed through her cover.

"Shit, shit," chanted a man next to her. "Please don't tell me I'm imagining that."

"While hallucinations are a symptom of hypothermia, his internal temperature is not low enough to--warning. Enemy in proximity."

SAM's explanation cut off as a massive, armored, kett stepped around the corner. He held an equally large gun in gnarled hands, the barrel longer than Suvi's torso and beginning to spin.

The world slowed. Suvi's legs went numb, blood rushing in her ears. The shouts of the crew behind her sounded as if they came from far away. Muffled even as she heard their terror with perfect clarity. She stared at the kett, Anointed, her mind belatedly supplied, and shivered as a chill went down her spine. 

Death came in the color blue, knocking her off her feet and leaving her ears ringing. Her mind translated the sound of tearing flesh as injury, and she braced for a final moment of pain. Except it didn't come. Instead her vision cleared to reveal blue and white armor and the crimson of an omni-blade swirling around the kett's mottled grey.

"Back off!" Ryder shouted, biotics flaring around her form. She feinted for the kett's chin, only to lunge underneath his retaliatory strike. The butt of her rifle met his back when he stumbled forward. A quick pivot and its muzzle laid between his eyes. Three bullets and he slumped to the ground. Ryder was already gone, Cora in her place and a barrier bursting forth from her fist. It pulsed and shivered under several shots, but with a grunt of effort Cora expanded it to cover everyone in their hiding spot.

"Ryder, barrier's up!"

"Sam, are we clear?"

"There are still several guards in the open."

"Got it. Jaal?"

"Here. Do not hit me and you will not hit them."

"Understood. Grenade out in five!"

The fight shifted. Where the kett had once pushed forward through the camp, now they scrambled back, desperate for cover between Ryder's charges and Jaal's sniping shots. Cora picked off the few foolish enough to come close, barrier maintained with one hand while she wielded a pistol in the other.

Then, with the crack of a rifle, it was over. After several checks, Jaal called an all-clear and Cora dropped the barrier. Somehow, impossibly, no one was lost. Several guards needed medical attention, but medi-gel would hold them until help could arrive.

"I notified the Tempest while you were enroute. Assistance should be here in under five minutes."

"Thanks, Sam." Holstering her weapon, Ryder circled the crates to join them. "Hey, doc, having fun?"

Even with her helmet on, Suvi knew Ryder wore a crooked smile, teeth flashing while she spoke. What surprised her was the crease she could see between Ryder's eyes, the furrow that didn't work its way out of her brow despite her teasing tone.

"I know you soldier types usually say something clever, but I can't think of anything besides," Suvi paused, voice cracking. "Thank God.”

It wasn't till Ryder offered her hand that Suvi realized she was still sitting in the snow. Firm fingers gripped hers, pulling her upright. She fumbled when she got to her feet, shaking legs dropping her into Ryder's steadying hand.

"Yeah, well," Ryder murmured by her ear, voice distorted by the filter of her helmet. "Me too."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're up late."

Though the hiss of the door had alerted her, it wasn't Kallo who stepped into the quiet bridge. Suvi straightened in her seat, but refrained from standing when Ryder waved a hand. She took her usual spot a few steps to the side of Suvi's chair, hands in the pocket of her hoodie. A pair of loose sweats and socks completed the outfit, and it was entirely too easy to imagine it as Ryder's sleepwear.

Suvi flushed. "Yes, well. A lot happened today, I'm still processing most of it."

"Enough adrenaline for a lifetime?"

"I was thinking more about the fight or flight response, and how I apparently have neither. You, on the other hand, seem to thrive off it." Several hours and a mild sedative from Lexi later, Suvi had managed to piece together the fear-scattered memories of her rescue. The blur of light she had thought heralded her death had actually been Ryder biotiocally charging her assailant. It had been close enough to strike Suvi as well, as Ryder later apologized, but she had thought it a better choice than trying to shoot the kett.

Ryder coughed and rubbed the back of her neck, cheeks turning a familiar shade of red. "I told you I was good at guns and danger, didn't I?"

She had, but Suvi had a new appreciation for what she had previously only heard on comms. Maybe, once her nerves had settled, she would see if Ryder's offer was still good. For the moment, however, she killed the already dim lights and opened the blast shields, revealing the full glory of the galaxy they hovered in.

"Back in the Milky Way, at night, I used to climb to the top of whatever research center I was stationed at with a chair and a mug of tea. It never mattered what system I was in, I would sit down and try to find the constellations." Reclining in her chair, Suvi folded her hands in her lap and watched Ryder from the corner of her eye. "You always could, find them that is. They were different and sometimes missing a section but they were always there."

To her delight, Ryder moved to the command ramp and walked to its edge. From there, with the windows revealed, she was essentially standing in the middle of space, stars surrounding her on all sides. "Dad taught them to me and Scott. Wanted to make sure we could find our bearings no matter where we ended up. Not much help now that we're in Andromeda, but, hey, it was nice."

She leaned over the bearing, resting her forearms on the bar the raised from the platform. Suvi snapped her gaze away before it wandered somewhere inappropriate. "I've spoken to Jaal about it. They've named some, but apparently the angara don't have much time for stargazing anymore."

"Guess that leaves it up to us."

"Have some ideas, do you?"

"Hey, I'm the Pathfinder." Ryder turned, forefingers directed at Suvi and thumbs up as she slouched against the bar. "I should get to name whatever I find."

"I can see it now. Colonists signing up in droves for our newest settlement, 'Hot and Sandy', and searching for 'That Bright Star Next To Even Brighter Star' in the night sky." Suvi hesitated, worried for a moment she'd overstepped, but when Ryder burst out into deep belly laughs she relaxed and let her own chuckles free.

When they calmed down, Ryder wiped a tear from her eye. "You got me there. Scott's much better at naming shit."

"Oh? What do you think he'd call this view?"

"Perfect. Shit-" Ryder went bright red and clapped a hand over her mouth. Suvi nearly did the same when she realized Ryder's back was still to the stars. Instead she shifted in her seat, mouthing a small prayer for the shadows that hid her burning cheeks.

"Ryder."

"I-oh-dammit." Sucking in a breath, Ryder clasped a hand over the back of her neck and ducked her head. “I think you’re cute and I like seeing you up here.” 

“Oh my goodness. Ryder!” 

“Kill. Me. Now.” Another voice chimed along with Suvi’s shocked reply, and both her and Ryder whipped their heads towards the intruder. Kallo stood in the shadow of the door, coffee mug in each hand and a look of indescribable pain on his face. “I’ll just, uh, go talk to Gil.” 

Ryder beat him to it, all but running off the ramp. “No, no. I’ll go. Do pathfinder things. Somewhere else.” 

“Ryder--wait.” But she was gone, slipping through the door before Suvi could even stand. She flopped down with a huff, and shot Kallo a look when he came over to hand her one of the mugs.

“Hey, don’t be mad at me. I’m the one who’s going to have to listen to her stutter every time she tries to talk to you from now on.” He took a sip of his own drink, then retreated to his chair. 

With a grumble, Suvi admitted he was right. Though she truly enjoyed Ryder’s company and could no longer deny her growing attraction, she’d done very little to let the poor girl know. Maybe, just this once, it was okay to take the next step. 

Activating her omni-tool, Suvi typed out a quick message and sent it before doubt stalled her. After a minute, a whoop of glee resounded through the floor below and a permanent smile settled on her face. 

_Subject: Just So You Know_

_To: Ryder  
From: Dr. Suvi Anwar_

_The feeling’s mutual._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> _A character study for these two. May write more later. Comments greatly appreciated._


End file.
